He's Gone and He Better Not Come Back
by tsg553
Summary: 3 years afterEdward leaves and Bella finishes high school. Goes to college to hit head to head with her past. But who will she chose? The guy who came back or the one who picked up the pieces? i'm not stepheneie meyer so i own nothing, only this plot.
1. Intro

Hey you guys! This is my new story and I want to know what you guys think! I haven't actually decided how I want the story to end so right now it's just a Bella story and will eventually become Bella Edward or Bella Jacob..... let me know!

Song- Losing Grip- Avril Lavine

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV-

It had been three years. Three long years. No phone calls, letters, text messages, anything! Not that I expected anything. But still, I would have been nice to know that the rest of them cared... even if HE didn' apparently they don't either. Not even Alice, my supposed best friend. The hardest thing is the fact that he lied. He lied when he said forever. He lied when he said he loved me. AND he lied when he said it would be as if he had never existed. If he didn't existi wouldn't have the gorgeously evil vampires haunting my dreams. If he didn't I wouldn't have to try to hold myself together when someone said "Cullen" or "Edward". I wouldn't live in fear. I wouldn't cry myself to sleep. I wouldn't scream myself awake. I wouldn't still love him. But he does. And I 'd think I'd be mad and I am. You'd think I'd be depressed and I was. Happy that that rat bastard is gone? Not even close. I was always plain, but my life was never simple.

I'm over him.....

Life couldn't be better right. Wrong. He could come back. But he won't. So no I guess it can't be better. I honestly thought that. But then the worst thing happened along with the best. Someone decided to go to college cuz apparently high school wasn't good enough. He came to college.


	2. Let's go

Song for this chapter- Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

__________________________________________________

7 months after He left (aka 2 months after Jacob)

BPOV

"I'm sorry Jacob but I have to"

"No Bella you don't! You don't have to do anything

"I-"

"Bella Please"

Once again I was having this discusion with Jacob. He just didn't understand. Understand hoew hard it was having people, even after a year, give me that look. That look that said "see that girl? She's the one whgo got abandoned by her boyfriend and practically fell into a coma! Can you imagine?" And it's not that I won't miss Jacob. I will! He was the only thing I can count on! But I needed to get away, at least for the summer.

"Jake, it's just one summer"

"Bella, you and I both know how much trouble can be started in three months time! At least,... at last..."

"At least what Jake?"

Here he paused. It seemed even he didn't know what to say. Then a brillant smile lit up his face. Then it fell as if something else had come to his relization. "At least.... let me come with you?"

"Jake to..." and then I thought about it. The one reason I might not want to go was missing Jacob. And bring him with me, well Charlie wouldn't mind it. He knows I don't (or didn't I'm not so sure any more) see jake that way. Billy knows Jakes attempts weren't getting him anywhere. There was only one problem ( who cares if the town talks, I mean they do anyway) and that was money.

"But how are we gonna pay for it?"

"My... college fund-"

"Jake you are not wasting your hard earned money on a vacation"

"Bella...." Oh shit! Not that look. That pitiful rejected look that would make any girl melt. Except me. But I felt my will slipping...... slipping..... GONE! "Fine but when you can't afford to go to your dream college don't complain to me-"

"Thank you Bella!" he shouted, sad look forgotton. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug! He started laughing and swung me around. I laughed with him.

"You really want to come? But what if Sam needs you?"

"He can deal! Like you said , it's just one summer"

"Really! Were going, together?"

"Yeah1 an adventure!"

"Ha! You sound like something out of a lame book or a stupid movie, and besides I've had enough adventure to fill.... something"

"How bout a fun, partying vacation?"

"An awesome vacation!" Oh edward if you could see me now, I thought to myself, if only you knew. "You never know what can happen on a vacation!"

"In the human sense right?"

"I hope so!" Something told me it would be just that. A human vacation between best friends. Something that made me very happy.

"Wow! Werew going to California! L.A. no less!"

"I know right1?"

"When do we leave Bella?"

"In 2 days"


	3. Goodbye

**This is few weeks after the end of the last chapter!-tsg553**

**thanks to stacypotterblack for the idea of what to do with this story and i'm considering it so thank you!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Why? Why did i listen to Jake? If i wouldn't have listened to him i would not be here in this karaoke bar. it doesn't help that Jake is practically beggin me to go up and sing.

"Please Bella? I know you can sing! I've heard you before!"

"Jake...... I can't sing! please don't make me go up there"

Before he can say anything in response the D.J. gets up and says, to my eternal regret, "Now we need some sexy ladies up there we's gonna have a competion tonite! You gotta sing and dance to the song of your choice but.... you are not volentering! if some one in the crowd thinks you should sing... you Gotta SING!"

oh. SHIT.

i looked at jake, he gave a smile that scared the living shit out of me. and before i coud stop him he stood up and yelled loudly,

"YO D.J.! we got someone who wants to sing right here"

Everyone in the club turned to look at me while i looked at jake and said simply, "I hate you."

All he did was laugh. "Love you too Bells!"

The D.J. walked up to me and said, "Now we got a foxy lady up here, so watcha gunna sing sweetheart?"

"I have a perfect idea..." i stood on my toes to whisper the song into the D.J.'s ear. Before i could finish saying what song it was he started laughing....

"Shitty ex-boyfriend?" Jake and i shared a look "You have no idea" i dead-panned while fingering the beanie i was currently wearing. Jake had noticed it and not commented, which i was thankful for. If he had commented i would have had to take it off and i'm still not sure how he would react to my new haircut. the music intro started and i had to brace myself for my worst nightmare, the spotlight. Jake looked confused as the music started, i hadn't played this song around him.

_Am i supposed to put my life on hold _

_Because you don't know how to act_

_and you don't know where you life is going_

_am i supposed to be torn apart_

_broken hearted_

_in a corner cryin_

_pardon me if i don't show it_

Jake looked at me and gave me a half smile. he knew it was bothering me to sing this, but like me he knew it had to be done.

_I don't care_

_If i never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_take this final piece of advice_

_and get yourself together_

_but either way,_

_BABY I'M GONE!_

Jake was full on grinning! he knew damn well what i was saying. and i think he knew that alot was about to change!

_(chorus) I'm so over it_

_I"ve been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers_

_And just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new I'm a single girl swag_

_Got me with my girls and were singing it _

_SING! Na na na na na na na na hey hey hey goodbye!_

_Na na na na na na na na hey hey hey goodbye!_

_Cut my hair _

_cuz it reminded me of you_

_i know you like the long do_

I freakin wish i had a camera to take a picture of Jake's face when i pulled off the beanie and he saw that my down to my butt brown hair was boy-short. And black. With a fire red streak! sorry jake, it had to go

_i had to switch my attitude up_

_thinking of changing up how i ride_

_no more on the passenger side_

_to bad you missed out on the way that i'm driving_

_I don't care_

_If i never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_take this final piece of advice_

_and get yourself together_

_but either way,_

_BABY I'M GONE.......!_

_(chorus)_

_he he hey he he hey he hey GOODBYE!_

Suprising the girl's in the bar and Jake i beckoned him up to the i sang the rest of the song i had Jake's arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

_I'm so over it_

_I"ve been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers_

_And just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new I'm a TAKEN girl swag!_

_Got me with my girls and were singing it _

_SING! Na na na na na na na na hey hey hey goodbye!_

_Na na na na na na na na hey hey hey goodbye! (x2)_

_(he he hey he he hey he he hey goodbye! )(x2)_

"FUCK YOU EDWARD!"

As the girls in the bar screamed encouragements along the lines of "Hell-Yeah" and "Damn-Straight" Jake turned me around and kissed me.

And for once i didn't fight back

for once it didn't feel wrong

for once i let myself enjoy it

and for once

i didn't hear his

horrible

heartbreaking

voice saying

"Be

Happy"

and yet

i still knew i would

Goodbye!

I hope your

blond bimbo Tanya

makes you happy

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews make me happy and make me type faster! please PM or review or my muse will die and i'll never be able to finish this story!**

**Peace. Love. Jacob.**

**-Tsg553**


	4. 911 and an important AN

**Writer's block on most of storys so i need your help more than ever!!!!**

**What dso you want to happen in the storys?**

**If i'm posting this on the story that means i'm having writer's block!!**

**And i will be putting a poll on my page of new story ideas so i will have the first round go til**

**9/30 **

**(the day Cullen17's contest ends)**

**and that's of you guys sending me what story you want me to write**

**and then**

**i will do a second round of the top 20 story ideas**

**(if i even get that many)**

**and those will go on a poll**

**third round is the top three out of those**

**abd only one will win!!**

**Thanks so much!**

**and a side note**

**-**

**God **

**granted us the gift of life**

**and many lives were stolen **

**on this day eight years ago**

**so to those with family members**

**friends**

**true love**

**and **

**Children that grew up **

**and were living there own life**

**that passed away on this fateful day**

**Thank you**

**for the lives you saved**

**the lives you sacrificed**

**and **

**the nation you unified**

**God Bless America**

**Thank you for reading this**

**if you want to hear a song **

**that remembers those who died check out this link**

**.com/watch?v=ut2BGeiwW5w**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**_America._**

Tsg553


	5. HIM

**YES I'M POSTING! sorry high schools a bitch so sorry for not updating... i'm trying to get in a few updates so you guys won't hate me!! ENJOY!  
___________________________________________________________________________________**

Life with Jake takes on an easy pattern. Everything was going great and we were honestly happy. well as happy as a person can be when there are forbidden subjects... okay A FORRBIDEN SUBJECT! but besides that everything was perfect. Driving back from some Los Angeles movie theater after seeing a romantic comedy (i NEVER thought i would be able to sit through one of those again but i was wrong)..... But one thing lead to another and we were listening to the radio and singing along (ive gotten much more comfortable) with random songs we knew, when, out of no-where, a familiar tune comes on the radio. A familiar song not in the sense of OMG I LOVE THIS SONG but more of oh no...A song i thought i wouldnever hear again but it's familiar tune and not so familiar lyrics i never would have guessed would have been added but shredded my heart and tore open the hole. My lullaby was on the radio, and Edward was singing about the girl through the window, who was perfect when she was sleeping. What so he see's im happy and wants to fuck it up? Bastard... then the worst thing happened. the song ended and the announcer said "Live the newest artist, Colin Edwards", fucker "is preforming LIVE IN L.A.! Find him and see but beware ladies he's grieving for a girl, so he may not be up for some alone time!"

This was not the worst part. No, theworst was when Jake said "Colin edwards... why does that sound so fucking familiar? huh want to go see him live?"

i stared at him... then i started to smile. "You know what..." i started, "Why the FUCK NOT!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later (half of which was spent on google) we were in a club, waiting for HIM to make his apperance....

Just then the stage lit up illuminating a piano and a voice not his said "After his song if any one brave enough wishes to follow his preformance please feel free to do so"

Ha they were short on entertainment so it was a free for all... but i was gonna make it work for me.

"Jake after the set is over i'm going up there and dont let me change my mind kay?"

He gave me a strange look but said "Okay Bella...."

Then he walked out, sat dwn and played.

He played my song but the best part was...

When Jacob relized who we were watching

and who the song was about

"You Knew?" he hissed

"What? I wanna fuck with his head..."

He stared at me before smiling and saying, "I'm in."

HE finished the set, walked off the stage and sat in the far corner, almost daring someone to go onstage.

So i did.  
______________________

EPOV

No...it couldn't be......

BELLA?  
__________________________________________________________

BPOV

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
killing me softly,  
With his song telling my whole life  
With his words,  
Killing me softly,  
With his song  
I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style,  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while.  
And there he was this young boy, stranger to my eyes,  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
(one time,one time)  
Singing my life with his words,  
(two times. two times)  
Killing me softly with this song,  
killing me softly,  
With his song, telling my whole life,  
With his words,  
Killing me softly with his song.  
I felt all flushed with fever,  
Embarrassed by the crowd,  
I felt he found my letters then read each one out loud.  
I prayed that he would finish,  
But he just kept right on-  
Strumming my pain with his fingers, (One Time, one time!)  
Singing my life with his words, (Two Times, two times!)  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly  
With his song,  
Tellin' my whole life  
With his words,  
Killing me softly, with his song  
wooahhh......woooooahh.....la la la la la la ....wooooah.. laaaaahhh... woooah..laaaaahhh Ah ah Ah ah Ah ah Ah  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
yes he was Singing my life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song._

I looked Edward straight in the eye, walked off the stage toward him, walked up to him, and said, "Clean break, yea right you BASTARD" I walked by Jake and said "c'mon were leaving."

I turned and said,"Have fun with Tanya" but not before seeing his tortured expression.

I grabbed Jake's hand and said, "C'mon were leaving, besides Gambling in vegas seems like a wonderful option rite about now...

_______________________________________

**Reviews make me happy and make me type faster.... :)**

**.Purple.**

**-Tsg553**

**____________**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW-**

"Bella Swan, we would like to offer you a large recording contract and a smaller one is extended to you as well ...."

A recording contract? Me? A small town girl with MAJOR ex-boyfriend issues.

I voiced these opinons outloud only for the music producer to smile and say, "Well.... issues DO make for good songs...."


	6. Sorry

**hey you guys!! please dont be mad!!!**

**no i have not forgot about fanfiction**

**no, im not refusing to post cuz i didnt win cullen17's contest**

**high school a bitch**

**an AWESOME AMAZING FUN BITCH**

**but still.....**

**a bitch**

**i DO plan on updating within the next week or so....**

**luv you guys!**

**didn't forget about you..**

**hope you didnt forget 'bout me**

**P.S. if you want a sneak peek b4 full chaps are up you'll review to this post**

**with the title of the story you want a peek to...**

**tee hee**

**Tsg553**


	7. VeGaS gOoD oR bAd?

**_IM SORRRY!!!! IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT I PUT ALOT OF THOUGHT INTO THIS CHAPTER!_**

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
_______________________________________**WAKING UP IN VEGAS- KATY PERRY________________________________________________

**BPOV**

UGH! My head is pounding... the lights are too FREAKIN BRIGHT and everything hurts. At least i was in bed.. where i did not know but hey.. one problem at a time.. i went to roll over and OMIGOD THERES SOMEONE IN BED WITH ME!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I fell out of the bed and tooked only to see the other person fall out of bed on the other side... oddly enough this made me feel better. the didnt know much more of what was going on then i did...

I went to stand up only to relize a very crucial thing.... i was naked... i was naked, a strange person was in the bed when i woke up which means OMIGOD I HAD SEX WITH A STRANGER!

I finally stood up with the sheet wrapped firmly around me only to see the person i never thought i would ever see i this kind of sitution with me...

"JACOB!?!"

we went to hug each other out of habit and relif only to reach the same conclusion at the same time..

He looked at me and said the thing that was on both our minds....

"WE SLEPT TOGETHER!?!"

* * *

After showering and getting dressed we sat down to try and figure out WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON....!

"I don't remeber much bella.... do you?"

"No.. Though if we slept together im kinda scared what else happened..."

i could tell he wanted to add a sarcastic comment but decided against it... smart guy... im prettey sure hes happy with his head attached to his neck...

Okay... Whats the last thing you remeber?"

i tried to remeber........

"The last thing i remember is us walking away from Edward in L.A. and saying how Vegas sounded like a great idea...."

he and i both half laughed half snorted

"well at least nothing else happened! it was just sleeping together right? i mean neither of us remember so it wont be akward right?" i held out my hand... "best friends still?"

he laughed.. "of couse Bella!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug...

o"Okay he said "lets find out what other hell we wrecked upon Las Vegas"

As we were walking out the door he took my hand and said... "everything will be okay Bella"

Then... he suddenly stopped walking.

"what Jake?"

"Bella do you usually wear a ring?"

"Nooo..... Why?"

"Because you are right now...."

i looked down at my finger to see a beautiful silver wedding band around my finger....

"Jake..."

"Yes Bella.."

"Check your hand.."

He and i looked and checked his hand at the same time....

What i saw made me faint... he was wearing a twin ring to mine...

* * *

"Bella! Bella honey wake up!"

"W-W-what?"

"Oh thank god! you scared me! you just collasped!"

i went to rub my eyes and caught a glance at the ring on my finger...

oh Oh OH!

I caught ahold of Jakes neck while he was bent down checking my forhead, and with my face in his next i murmured "What are we gonna do Jake?"

"I don't know Bella, I don't know...."

"what can we do?" i asked taking my head out of his sholder "i mean....... Jake..."

"What he asked

"Youve got a tattoo on your sholder"

by now he had picked me up and set me on his-my-our-THE bed in the hotel room...

i do? he asked questioningly...

\"Yea..." i took off the bandage only to see a small but noticable J.B. hearts I.S. "OH OH GOD!"

"What is it?" he asked "is it bad"

"depends on your definition... it our intials"

"oh SHIT!"

"Yea..."

"Do you Have one?"

"I-I"

i wanted to scream no but hey i would say i wouldnt sleep with my best friend so i cant honestly answer if i got a attoo laST NIGHT OR NOT....

i hled up the back of my tank top "Check"

he looked at me oddly "getting a tatto on your neck may be your thing but if i did get one it would be on my lower back..."

He looked... and immediatly started laughing

"what what is it?"

he just keep laughing..

"what?"

he stooped laughing long enough to say

"You've got 3!!! on your ASS!!!"

and started laughing again..

"THIS ISNT FUCKIN FUNNY!"

"youve got one that in very small and hard to read print that says 'Edward can kiss my ass' another that says 'Fur over Fangs' and another that says ..." here he burst out laughing g=again!!

"WHATS THE FUCKIN LAST ONE SAY????"

"It says----- it says-- 'THIS BELONGS TO JACOB"

He started laughing again... so hard he was turning purple....

it said ON MY ASS that my ASS BELONGS TO JACOB!?!

well it could have been worse... i guess

suddenly my phone beeped so i went over to check it only after kicking a hysterical jacob. it was a calender event telling me to call Evelyn... the name did not ring a bell

I scrolled through my contacts list until i got to Evelyn and i clicked call

"Bella Darling! How are you?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Hows that sexy beast of yours?"

"Jacob?"

"Is that who you were hanging over last night? well im glad you were! he got you out of your shell long enough for you to preform"

oh shit what did i do?

"Preform?"

"yes! your set of 8 songs... remember?"

"Not particularly no....."

"well the reason i gave you my number... and i assume your calling me back on... is the offer of a recording contract... can you meet me in the lobby of your hotel in an hour?"

"Uh-Uh -Y-Y-Yea of course!"

"Wonderful Darling! TaTa!"

* * *

Sitting in the lobby with Jacob ( who every now and then a giggle escaped the lips of) we waited in the lobby waiting for Evelyn who apparently knew more about last night then we did...

"Hello Darling!" i heard from behind me as a very pretty young buisness woman came walking up to me...

"So what was this about a contract?"

"Oh yes...

"Bella Swan, we would like to offer you a large recording contract and a smaller one is extended to you as well ...." she said pointing to jacob

A recording contract? Me? A small town girl with MAJOR ex-boyfriend issues.

I voiced these opinons outloud only for the music producer to smile and say, "Well.... issues DO make for good songs...."

she did hav a point.... i wonder... could i pull off being a singer...

i dont know.... i shot a look at Jacob...

He looked at me with the biggest most hopeful eyes possible...

"What do you say Mr. and Mrs. Black?"

WHOOOAAAA! WHAT? SHE KNEW WE WERE MARRIED?

"How did you know?"

"You told me before you left for the chapel!And you yourself Bella told me to refer to you as Mrs. Black now..."

"Keep in on the DL kay Evelyn? I dont want anyone... Anyone to know....Understand?"

"Of cousre!!!! so you'll sign the contract?"

with one more look at Jacob i said

"I'll sign the contract"

and even though it made Jake happy

i keep wondering...

_What have i done?_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**TADA! IT TOOK ALOT OF WORK BUT.... WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PRENTZELS!!!!**

**Tsg553**

**P.S FOR A PREVIEW I WANT AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
